Free and Accepted Masons
= History = Free and Accepted Masons (F&AM) was founded on January 1st, 2008 by Neoomni, a pirate having been around the ocean just a bit. He created it to be a crew made just for him, though others are more then welcomed to join. He could pilli when he want to, while having his own lil' slice of heaven in his own crew. The crew name is derived from the great and ancient Order and Fraternity that exist all over the world called Free and Accepted Masonry. In certain places it may be known as Ancient Free and Accepted Masonry. It is the same in the end though. Same beliefs, same concepts. Other famous groups are Shriners (The Shrine, which are known for their excellent Shrine Hospitals throughout the world and their extensive charity) as well as Scottish Rite (another high charitable order with lots of Scholarships) and York Rite (similar to Scottish Rite with a few different fundamental beliefs). Also connected to Masonry (short for Free and Accepted Masonry) is the Knightly Order of the Knights Templar, which are highly elavated Masons. Neoomni, having spent 10 years devoted to the Orders, sought it befitting to name the crew after the strongest, and foundation of all the Orders - Masonry, it having existed since the days of Pharaohs and the building of King Solomon's Temple. = Modern References = *National Treasure *National Treasure: Book of Secrets = First Public Statement = *Q: How does one join? *A: Ask a Mason. It eludes to the primary rule of Masonry. No Mason can ask someone to join. A person, of their own free will, must find and ask a Mason to join. = Public Statement = F&AM - Bringing the Ocean from Darkness to Light. It eludes to the purpose Masonry itself. Masonry strives to inform all whom come in contact of all the truths of the world. Thus it be befitting that the crew's statement be the same. = Q & A (Extended Public Statement) = *Q: Isn't Masonry a cult? *A: No per the usual concept of a cult. Per the dictionary yes. But there is no sacrifices. *Q: Aren't you all brainwashed? *A: Nope. We aren't a New World Order or anything of that nature. Everyone who joins of their own free will and accord. *Q: Then what is Masonry all about? *A: Masonry is a fraternity for men to get together to help each other. It expands one's knowledge of history and the world, it enlightens one with spiritual and symbolic information and reassurance. It is to help us live our lives by precepts we vow to uphold in our lives. In the end we become better friends, better men, better sons, and better fathers and husbands as the years go by. It can cleanse one's soul with the charity we do for our communities and the world. Lastly we run meetings like any other business or organization but Masonry is more of a social order then anything else. Meet people of all professions and get a network of friends so that whenever you are in need, a fellow brother of the Order will help you. *Q: Are you a Mason? *A: Why yes I am. I've been a Mason for 2 year. I've been involved in Masonry for 10 years total. *Q: So you lay bricks and stuff? *A: Nope. Free and Accepted Masons are speculative, not operative. My skills, or "craft" as we call it, are related to other things - technology more so. *Q: So this crew is for Masons only? *A: Nope, similarly to real life, ask and you shall recieve. If you want to join ask and I'll talk to you and we'll go from there. The real purpose of this crew is a get away for me away from spam and such. This crew can be whatever it feels like though. *Q: Join my flag/merge your crew into mine! *A: Uh, no. I rather not. I have a plan and vision for this and can careless about your thoughts. *Q: Can I join as an officer? *A: Uh no. This crew is built on trust. To be an Officer or higher you must join and show your worth. Stats aren't required, just trust and the promise of skill. I, Neoomni, decide all promotions. Private Statement Promotions are solely made by me, Neoomni, and me alone. This crew is to be a small, elite lil' get away. You are welcome to recruit but they must be a friend. Alts are fine too. I don't care. They just need to know like you know, Officers and above are highly trusted. I personally have to know them. This crew has a system too. If we ever manage to grow we'll have ONLY 2 S.O.'s, 5 F.O.'s, and 7 Officers. I may open up to more officers but that's a maybe. Same for F.O.'s but you must show lots of promise and dedication to the crew.